


Teamwork

by lightofdaye



Series: May Madness 2018 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Harry and Ron are a team.





	Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 18 of May Madness. Prompts used Kink: Double Pentration and I referenced the Harry/Ron/Hermione triad obliquely. Finished at 00:20 on the 19th so may be a little shaky. (For this story Tonks lived and Tonks/Remus was not ever a thing)

Nymphadora Tonks, ace Auror and trainer of future ace Aurors, let out a soft moan of pleasure as two pairs of hands started to caress her. She supposed after all the adventures she knew Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had shared, she should have expected them to work well together. For moment she wondered about the long nights they had spent alone with Hermione Granger in their infamous tent, had they done this sort of thing before? But thoughts of such things were quickly dispelled from her mind by their hands.

Ron’s had were larger, more eager and rough, wrapping around her from behind and pulling her closer to him, Harry’s touch was more gentle, resting on her hips as he moved to kiss her.

His hands wrapped up in her pink hair, Harry continued to kiss Tonks, his tongue questing into his mouth. Tonks relaxed more against Ron’s tall strong body, while his hands tugged at her t-shirt, pushing it up her body until her breasts spilled out of it and into his grasp. Tonks moaned more deeply as fingers found her nipples.

“Bloody hell,” Ron moaned as he squeezed her breasts, “She’s got great tits.”

“ _She_ ’s also got great hearing as well,” Tonks said with a chuckle.

“S-sorry.” Ron stuttered, “you like that, boss?”

“Maybe Harry can tell you,” Tonks murmured nudging his hand between her legs. He got the hint immediately, undoing the button of her jeans and pushing his insider her knickers to cup her cunts.

“Fuck,” he breathed, awestruck, “She’s so wet.”

“Yeah, I am!” Tonks said, “Sounds like something you want to take advantage of right? The beds over there, by the way.”

She half-staggered and was half-carried to it, Harry’s hands, tucking down her jeans as Ron hoisted her off her feet and lay her down on her back on her bed. Harry eagerly dived between her legs, burying his face in her pussy, while Ron claimed her mouth, kissing her urgently before mouth down to suck on her breasts.

Tonks panted and squirmed under the dual assaults, and Harry’s clamped down on her hips restricting her motion as he devoured her. They were young men, barely out of their teens and so eager pleased, even so Tonks judged they’d hardly mind skipping more foreplay.

“Come on, lads, show me what you’ve got.”

What they had turned out to be quite impressive, Harry was a good size and well proportioned, his dark curls trimmed short. Ron was a bit longer, thicker and hairier.

Tonks rolled over and rose on to her hands and knees, facing Ron with her arse pointed directly at Harry. They took the message, moving forward with cocks in hand. Tonks gasped as Harry rubbed his cock over her entrance before sliding it into her, his cock sliding over her most sensitive areas.  
She distracted herself from Harry’s fucking her cunt by wrapping her mouth around Ron’s thick cock, he smelt slightly musky and his cock filled up her mouth easily. His hands gripped her head firmly and his hips thrust forward sinking his cock into her mouth, her eyes widened but she relaxed her throat, no mean feat even for a metamorph to accommodate his meaty cock.

Tonks felt light headed as they picked up their pace, Harry’s hand reached around her body to play with her clit while Ron had sunk so deeply into her that his heavy balls pressed against her chin at the bottom of every stroke. She was light-headed from trying to breath and her body quaked and quivered under the assault, she quivered and came.

“Fuck you like that, Tonks?” Ron moaned hoarsely, “I’m going to come, Harry, I don’t wannt come down her throat.”

“Let’s switch things up then?”

“Guys, what’s...” Tonks said vaguely. Then - “oooh!”

Ron had shifted on the bed to climb underneath her, lifting her up to straddling him, while Harry tucked closer in and on top of her back, slipping out of cunt and repositioning herself.

“Ooooh!” Tonks exclaimed again and she was lowered on to Ron’s thick cock and her cunt spread around it. Harry’s cock, slick with her come, pressed against her arsehole. Then sounds failed her as her moth hug open, as Harry slowly slid the length of his cock into her arse.

Tonks lost it, she could only be thankful for Ron’s arms holding her up and Harry’s keeping her steady, otherwise she could only sway back and forth in time with their motions. Harry said the pace, his hips slapping against her arse and he pumped his cock into her tight hole. Ron’s hips only shifted up a bit as Harry retreated but with the size of him that was enough.

Her whole body felt warm and sensitive as she was pressed between her trainee’s bodies. She came again with nothing more than animalistic noise and buried her head against Ron’s shoulder. She was only vaguely aware between that and her next orgasm, of first Ron and then Harry pushing deep into her and coming with sharp cries.

Afterwards, she lay limply across Ron’s chest, with Harry lying next to them, likewise semi-conscious. As it turned out she didn’t have much to teach them about teamwork, but all good teams deserved lots and lots of practise.


End file.
